callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
Gameplay So... yeah, no-one replied last time lol. Should we have a Gameplay section instead of just linking to other places like computerandvideogames that tell you what Treyarch have said? Seems to be easier and something like that has been done with MW2. Just a thought. [[User:FBrushfire|''F'' Brushfire]] 21:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I think that that's kind of useless for the time being, since we have next to no info on the actual gameplay as of yet. S0ulEmbrace 21:36, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, we do. Or at the very least, we know what kind of things multiplayer will include. Though I guess that's not really complete gameplay changes, more like info on perks, killstreaks and things like that. [[User:FBrushfire|''F'' Brushfire]] 22:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we should add the M40A3 to the possible list of weapons? This sniper was invented in 1966, so i think there's a good possibility it'll appear in Black ops. :Unless you can show us proof that it will be in the game, be it a video, image, whatever, we're not adding it to the list, though I do hope it makes an appearance. Chief z 23:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Who ever said it was though, they have to be seen in videos before they can be added to a page. 23:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah sure, just talk about possible weapon appearances in my category. Besides, don't put anything in the possible weapons list unless you think you saw it in an image. It may show up but there's no point creating a "possible weapons" list when we don't even know too much about the game yet. [[User:FBrushfire|''F'' Brushfire]] 17:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The one identified as "Either an MP5 or G3" could also be a HK33. It's really hard to tell cause the only thing you can see clearly is the ironsights.Apepa 18:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) AH-1? Looks more like an Mi-24A if you ask me...and a lot of speculation on the page. Let's narrow it down to what is actually known, shall we? Mechanical 42 05:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :That was my first thought. But I compared the canopies of the AH-1 and the Hind, and the Hind has a metal pillar running along the center of the fore top panel. The canopy in the trailer doesn't have it. Of course this could be an error on Treyarch's part (I still doubt it's a Cobra). However, we take what we get, and what we have is a cockpit that looks more like the Cobra's. Chief z 05:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) CoD7 starring Nikolai? Just a theory, but Nikolai form the Modern Warfare series obviously has had war experience before the events in CoD4 and MW2 (especially as a pilot) and the fact that he is found in CoD4 locked alone in a heavily guarded house and had the information for the "cargoship operation" suggests that he was involved with black ops....I'm not sure, but I think this game will have Nikolai as a playable character...showing his start as a soldier in the vietnam war and progressing all the way up to the point he is found in CoD4, like a prequel from his POV, similar to the 'Ghost' mini-series. :Nikolai is Russian, and therefore wouldn't been involved in active combat during the Vietnam War if he were old enough to serve in the Soviet military. Darkman 4 23:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It will not happen, A) Nikolai IS RUSSIAN B) Nikolai='IW' COD:BO='Treyarch' [[User Talk:Gen.Cain|''T]] [[User Blog:Gen.Cain|B'']] 23:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::If you're going by that thesis you'll think Captain Price is the SAS operative being held, and that Shepard is going to shoot you between the eyes. Smuff 16:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::If this is possible, it could be likely other Modern Warfare '''characters may make appearances. These could include young versions of high ranking officers like General Sheperd. It is also possible that McMillan may appear, as his appearance in '''Call of Duty 4 '''was set during the 1990's, though this is only a theory. ::''-Bakerboys019'' 6:45pm 7th May 2010 ::He would also have to be much older than he is in CoD4 and CoDMWF2 InFeCtEd32 22:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: NVG's? i was wondering if nvg's were used in the Vietnam era. does anybody knows this? Elberto 11:29, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :There was a night vision scope for the M16 if I recall correctly, but it wasn't nearly as powerful as NVGs today. Cpl. Wilding 12:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :It was called the Starlight scope. Basically it used the light from the moon to illuminate whatever it was you were looking at. But if there was no moon out, tough luck. Chief z 12:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : :So there were only night vision scopes and no goggles right? Elberto 21:02, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Correct. The Starlight scope was too big and bulky to be used as a pair of goggles.Chief z 05:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Northern Ireland? Well, the story will involve the SAS, maybe some other British Forces, and can be set up anywhere up to 2010. The idea of a setting during the Troubles in Ireland seems like a viable option. Although it would likely be contreversial, it could expose players to another view of warfare. Of course, I am refering to that of militia and insurgents. It seems like a plausible and innovative idea. Plus, this conflict has never been explored in first person shooters. Give me your opinion, wether it be on if it is a good idea or if it will be in the game. Chriswashere 00:36, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I myself am Northern Irish and to have the NI Troubles in a Call Of Duty game would be a brilliant idea, but as said above it would be very controversial and both sides of the wall might not take it too well (Nationalist Catholics, Unionist Protestants.) The in-game chat would be plauged with sectarianism. Elvis Thong 18:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Treyarch's "Going Green" First Treyarch recycled CoD4's game engine for World at War, now they are recycling weapon skins they used in Quantum of Solace. The AUG seen in the Black Ops video looks exactly the same as the Raker A3 from QoS, which means that we might see more unoriginality from Treyarch soon. Automechtech1 18:14, May 6, 2010 (UTC) It may just be a placeholder. Don't get your panties in a knot. Cpl. Wilding 18:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I mean IW used Pelaylo and Volker models countless times in MW2 so it's not a huge deal. 18:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Per Cpl. Wilding. And just because it looks similar, it doesn't mean that they are the same. I doubt Treyarch would ripoff a lot of weapons from a James Bond game. 18:20, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm just saying, don't shoot the messenger. We can guess what weapons they will be using based on the fact that they are reusing weapon skins from previously made games. Weapons such as the M60, AUG, Dragunov, MP5, AR-15 variants, and more. Automechtech1 22:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Sally? Where is this supposed pistol and where have you guys seen "Sally"? I've watched the trailer over and over and haven't seen the name. Cpl. Wilding 18:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hold on I'm uploading a photo... 18:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Here. And for some reason the quality degraded when I took a screen capture but if you tilt your head sideways you can make out the words 'Sally' on the pistol. 18:24, May 6, 2010 (UTC) That looks like a M1911. Slowrider7 20:43, May 6, 2010 (UTC)